On the Other Side of the War
by TheConspiracyTheory
Summary: Chuck it in a washing machine and put it on spin cycle, D.Gray Man the other way around. Noahs and Exorcists, swap them and you get a sadistic Lenalee, Noah!Allen, and the Earl as a hardworking scientist, oh but Kanda's mouth is still the same...
1. Chapter 1

**On the Other Side of the War**

**1:The Side of the Noahs**

**Noah's Ark**

**The Earl's Private Room**

"So that's basically what happened, now Komui Earl, what's our next mission?"

The person named Komui turned his chair around revealing a man of his late 20's, wearing light reflecting glassed and a beret, wore a pedophilic (1) and said:

"My children, there are a few matters that need to be taken care of (seeing that I can't be bothered to). In the Tower of the Black Order, all the Generals have gathered and I'd like you all to get in and kill as many as you can, however Lenalee, you don't have to kill a General, stick to Finders. Also about the Innocence storer, Hevlaska, destroy all Innocence she holds. You may take as many of my Akuma as you want and you can take Komurin IV, V and VI as well (seeing that Kanda destroyed I, II and III. You leave on the Ark in two days time, for now rest my children."

And with that the Earl got up and turned around and disappearing in his large overcoat into the shadows.

Komui Li was the manufacturer of Akuma (Metallic beings that held the human soul born from tragedy which is born from sorrow) and Komurins (Robots that would always malfunction, leaving Kanda to chop it up), his darling children were the Noah Clan, they were not blood related (apart from Lenalee being his blood sister) however Komui was like a father to the Noahs (in a sense) and the Noahs were like siblings.

On the other side it was the Innocence and their users, Exorcists, Innocence took shape of a weapon and were designed to kill Akuma. It was the race for the Heart Innocence, an Innocence that interlinked all other Innocence's; destroying it would mean the win of Komui's battle

"Allen," said the sister of Komui as they walked down the white cobblestone streets in the Ark, "I'll tell Lavi and Miranda, you tell Kanda and Krory."

"Okay," replied the other Noah, who was called Allen; he had snow white hair, which contrasted greatly with his grey skin and unlike most Noahs he had and extra scar, which was as black as his row of crosses. The scar crossed his left golden eye: a pentacle at the top and scared down to his cheek. He also had an adorably cute face that would have belonged to a 10 year old, 5 years younger than his actual age. (2)

"Do you know where they are Lenalee?" asked Allen.

"Oh, um… Kanda should be in the training room and Krory; he should be in his room or in the library," answered Lenalee. She had long dark hair that was held up in pigtails, a fringe partially covered her stigma and her gold eyes which were forever piercing lay on grey.

"Right, thanks," said Allen as he headed off in the opposite direction of Lenalee.

The Ark, their home was, in one word, big, too big for the amount of occupants, in fact it had take Allen a whole year after becoming a Noah to not get lost.

Heading to the training room, this was on the south end and made especially for Kanda so it was 'undestroyable'.

At the door of the training room instead of opening it, the door opened itself, allowing Allen to walk in.

The room was entirely empty; however the size was amazingly large, the black walls contrasted greatly with the forever sunlit, white cobblestone streets outside. The only light source came from a ring of swirled colourful, pointed candles which floated near the walls. The floor was a chiaroscuro checker pattern made of a marble like substance. In the middle, where the light barely lit, was a Japanese man, in his late teens, blindfolded and slashing away.

"KANDA YUU!" he shouted, "We have a mission!"

"Really now, Moyashi?"

"The name's Allen, A-ll-en."

"Che, whatever, tell me after I finish this," shouted the one called Kanda from the centre of the room.

Like every other Noah he had grey skin, gold eyes and the stigma across his forehead. However Kanda would also be counted as handsome. High cheekbones and a straight nose fit with waist long ebony hair tied up in a ponytail, leaving a straight cut and side bangs for a fringe. The only real problem with Kanda was his attitude: infinite pride and forever stoic, on the outside that was. Allen on the other hand had the special privilege to see a little more of the swordsman's real personality.

Allen stood at the doorway as he watched Kanda train. He particularly liked watching Kanda train; he was the Illusion of Noah, however instead of directly using his powers he preferred to release them through his beloved katana, Mugen. As the Illusion of Noah, the impassive Noah could make anyone see anything, yet his illusions were a bit more than illusions; they were material. I.e. you could feel their power: if a flame was hurled at you, you would be burnt.

Allen watched as he pulled off different types of materialisations. They ranged from a simple jet of water to decaying corpses.

"Well then, you finished?" asked Allen as Kanda sheathed his sword.

"Yeah, so what's the mission?"

Allen repeated what Komui had told him and Lenalee earlier.

"I see," said Kanda when Allen finished explaining, before pulling the younger into a chaste kiss.

Breaking away, he began to speak, "So how was your mission? Destroyed some Innocence?"

"Mmm, marginally good," replied Allen, "There wasn't much problem and well in all it was rather boring."

"Boring, hmm?" asked the older before bending over and catching another kiss, deepening it, stroking up and down the younger's back.

"Tonight, okay," said the white-haired through the kiss.

Breaking away they both went back to what they were doing earlier. Kanda sat down, cross-legged looking up he said softly, "Love you, Moyashi."

"What?" asked Allen turning back.

"Mmm, nothing, anyway don't you have to tell other's about this mission?" asked Kanda rather rudely.

"Oh right, yeah, see ya."

Walking out of the training room, he willed the door close and headed in the direction of Krory's room, which was with everyone else's' room.

The white-haired Noah was the Will of Noah, in other words he could control whatever he wished and more than often he used his powers, like opening and closing doors, as practise.

By-passing the library he looked in to find no Krory, but another Noah, Lavi. Just another typical Noah, Lavi loved books and spent much of his time in the library, and with photographic memory, the library was continuously growing bigger. Rows of brown wooden shelves that reached above Lavi's head, extending to who knows where. Every shelf was packed with books, from simple short stories to heavy volumes of history books. Each shelf had just enough walking distance in between. In the far corner, like wine bottles in a shelf, tubes and tubes of parchment scrolls were tucked in their respective gaps.

With so many shelves, some would think it would be hard to find Lavi, but he was floating in mid air above the shelves, holding a rather fat book that scholars would have a heart attack in reading.

Lavi bore the memory of Pleasure, it allowed him to choose what he wanted to touch or not touch. He was responsible for the death of many exorcists including the oldest General, General Yeegar. His organs removed without a mark.

Looking up from his book as the library door swung open, he looked down to see his younger brother, who looked up at his older brother. Swishing his mop of flaming red hair, which has held up be a green patterned bandana, which covered his stigma, he hoped down from the air and landed gracefully in front of Allen, the big fat book lying on top of a shelf which threatened to tip over. Through one eye he looked at Allen (the other was covered by an eye patch) and said:

"Whatcha doing here, Allen? If it's about the mission, Lenalee already told me."

"Oh, no not really, just looking for Krory," answered Allen.

"Kuro-chan? Haven't seen him, have you checked his room?" asked Lavi.

"Nope, just about to that, but I thought I would check the library first."

"Oh, okay, then see ya later!"

"See you," said Allen, waving and turning around back into the white streets.

Heading in the direction of Krory's room a certain pumpkin faced umbrella flew into his sight.

"Lero, Lero, Lero," yelled the umbrella, "Alleeeen-tamaaaaa‼"

"What's wrong, Lero?" said Allen to the flying umbrella.

"Lero! Allen-tama! That Cross' golem is chasing me! Lero! Lero! Leroooooo!"

"Tim?" asked Allen calmly

"Yes, that golden golem that General gave you! Lero!"

"Ah Timcanpy, come here," Allen shouted to the golden ball fit with wings and a tail, flew down to the Noah and landed lightly in the white tresses.

The small golden Exorcist golem had once belonged to the Exorcist General, Marian Cross. The man himself was rather well, let's just say he never did his work and never went back to the Black Order, mainly because 63.45% of the time he was with women, drinking the finest wine available, 29.72% of the time he would be hanging out in the Ark with his friend Earl Komui, you could say he was a double agent, 5.32% of the time he would be bashing up his idiotic apprentice, which just happened to be Allen, mainly because it was him that picked the kid up when he was orphaned, but that's another story. Finally for the remaining 1.51% of the time he was actually doing his work, either for the Order or the Earl, the 1.49% being for the Earl. So in the end the red-haired General only worked properly for the Order for 0.02 of his time.

How Timcanpy actually came into Allen's property was perhaps because the man that was once his Master said that, "I'm leaving Tim in your care, because the Order is trying to track me down, because of the Ark, they can't find it, so until next time, Idiot Apprentice." And with that he left the Ark and no one had seen him since.

"Come on you two, let's find Krory," said Allen as the golem called Timcanpy settled in his hair.

"Lero!"

As they walked, the three of them down the street and to Krory's front door, instead of just willing the door open, Allen knocked. Unlike some people, i.e. Kanda, the white-haired Noah was polite and always friendly, most of the time at least.

"Krory, you in there?" asked Allen through closed doors.

"Who is it?" a voice, presumably Krory's called back.

"It's me, Allen, we have a mission," said Allen.

"Come in, the door is unlocked," replied Krory.

The door swung open exposing a man in his early 20's leaning over a table, watering a pink and black striped flower which was yawning. Opening its mouth wide it revealed pointed teeth much like Timcanpy's.

"Allen," acknowledged Krory, "We have a mission?"

"Yes," said Allen drawing up a chair.

Like all rooms they where spacious fit with a four poster bed, built in closet with mirror sliding doors, a desk and a comfy chair, a couch, windows that out looked a view of the sea and an adjoining bathroom. The room, like the training room was black and had a red colour scheme, the ceiling was a night sky filled with stars and a moon. No matter how hard you tried, you could never touch the ceiling.

Repeating what he had said to Kanda, Allen told Krory of the mission that would take place in two days.

All the sudden Krory's arm lengthened and went past Allen to search through the drawers in the bedside table.

"Ah, found it, man-eating plant's favourite food, frog legs, you know it's a delicacy, want some Allen?"

"Ah, no," said Allen shaking his hands lightly.

Krory was known as the Desire of Noah. His power was to change any part of himself, from a simple arm lengthening to changing his whole body into another being. Right now in his usual form: black hair with a streak of white, Noah features, tall and you could say he looked a bit like a vampire.

"Well, I'll leave you to your plants," said Allen before heading out.

The younger Noah left the room, sighing in relief. Allen didn't have good experiences with Krory's plants, you had to love them and when that happened they would bite you affectionately on the head, leaving saliva sticking to your hair that literally took over an hour to wash out.

Shuddering at the thought, Allen returned to his room, much like Krory's the colour theme was silver instead of red. Silver because Lenalee chose it and said because that it was the colour of his eyes in his 'white form'.

Noahs were like normal humans however they had a white side and a black side, black side being their Noah forms and white side being entirely normal to the public.

His room was furnished with everything that furnished Krory's room with an exception. He had a large white grand piano in the far corner. Often he would sit down and play, sometimes with Kanda on the violin. Seeing he was Kanda he could play it pretty well.

There was another piano room in the Ark and that piano controlled the Ark and the only two that could play it was Komui and Allen. Komui was too lazy to, so most of the time controlling the Ark belonged to Allen or Lenalee. Lenalee being the first child was granted with the ability to control the Ark, however instead of controlling with the piano she could tap into the Ark's system and control it with her mind.

Sitting in front of the piano, Allen began to play, Timcanpy projecting the music notes, Lero listening silently.

After four bars he began to sing in a soft voice:

_Then, the boy falls asleep_

_The flame inside the breathing ashes,_

_and one by one_

_Many dear profiles appear_

_Thousands of dreams_

_drop to the Earth_

_On the night when silver eyes flicker,_

_the shining you is born_

_Even though countless prayers are_

_returned to the earth by the passing millions of years_

_I will continue to pray_

_No matter what, shower this child with love_

_And kiss on the connected hands_

_---_

Meanwhile in another part of the Ark, Lenalee had told Lavi of the mission and was currently searching for Miranda, however instead of searching she paused and asked Miranda telepathically:

_Miranda where are you?_

Noah's had the ability to talk telepathically among themselves and Akuma.

_Lenalee-chan? I'm in the work room._

_Right, well anyway we have a mission from Komui._

And she launched into an explanation of what the mission was about.

_Got it Miranda?_

_Yes, thank you Lenalee-chan._

In the workroom, where Miranda was polishing her beloved grandfather clock, thought about the details of the mission.

She was the Confusion of Noah; she could control time to her wishes. Dark brown hair and amazingly thick eyeliner, Miranda was the clumsiest and most nervous Noah to ever exist. Cross out Noah, human to exist. However she was still respected greatly by Komui. Rather occupied she continued oiling her grandfather clock.

Lenalee on the other hand was wandering in the sunlit streets of the Ark, bored. With nothing to do, with dinner five hours away she needed entertainment. Although Komui had told her to rest, Lenalee was rest_less_. Continuing to wander through the streets she opened a random door which led to the outside world.

_I'll find someone interesting to torture, fufufu._

_Oh look, Finders, lucky~, better change into my white form_

"Excuse me, sir could you direct me to the nearest inn?" asked the dark haired girl politely, smiling.

"Eh, no problem, I'll walk you there," said the Finder, before shouting to his colleagues, "I'll be back, see ya!"

Once they had turned the corner of the street, Lenalee dragged the Finder with amazing strength into the first alleyway and pinned him to the wall, morphed into a Noah, before entering his mind and taunting him.

_You don't want to be a Finder, you want to go back to your family, fufufu, enjoy your dream, while you can._

Lenalee stared at the man, watching his nightmare, after about thirty minutes of torture or so, conjuring a dozen or so of the pointed tip candles that lit rooms in the Ark.

Each drop of blood, each scream, blood-curling screams, the Finder was slowly brought back to reality.

"No-ah," was the last words he whispered before fainting.

_Useless human, not worth killing, well hopefully your partners will find you soon._

She kicked the body more out into the open and walked off, to find some more helpless prey before dinnertime.

Lenalee Li was the sister of Komui Li, a Noah who bore the memory of Dreams. Although she had a friendly nature among friends, she was a demon when it came to others. It was like her Noah self was far more evil and found that watching people being tortured was fun, especially when she conducted them, watching their deepest thoughts.

Life as a Noah was fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**On the Other Side of the War**

**2: The Other Side of the Black Order of the Black Clergymen**

**Black Order**

**Cafeteria**

"TYKIIIIIIIII," yelled a girl of about fourteen hopping into the cafeteria in a short skirt and a white blouse fit with striped knee-high socks and a neck ribbon and spiky deep purple hair.

"TYKIIIIIII, come and play with me, I'm bored, play, play!" continued the young girl.

The man called Tyki looked up, mouthful of bacon and eggs, he stared before choking and gulping down a mug of coffee before being able to breath and talk. He stared at the girl before him, as if surveying an unusual animal.

Opening his mouth he began, "How about later Rhode, Bookman told me to finish up reading file #2640, huuuuuuu, being Bookman apprentice is so tiring, plus that old man took my Innocence so I wouldn't go ahead and do something else other than reading, my butterflies."

"Akuma eating moths huh? I like your Innocence, it's pretty, one big butterfly that can become millions. Ah well, Tyki, I'll play with you later, now where are the twins?" said Rhode.

"The twins, probably shooting each other's head off," replied the older male.

Tyki Mikk, Portuguese, Exorcist of the Black Order, and host to the Tease: equipment type and takes shape of akuma eating butterflies when activated; other times a single large butterfly. Curly black hair, tanned skin, reading glasses or thick lens, light reflecting ones, beauty spot under left eye, white dress shirt and black slacks pretty much summed up his image. In total you could say he was someone a lady or anyone else would fine handsome.

"So what can I make for you today Skinn-chan? ~," asked the Black Order cook, Jerry.

A man in his twenties with an overly muscled frame, fists clenched and whites of his eyes showing growled, "Anything sweet."

"Okay, it'll be right up," replied Jerry before disappearing off into his kitchen.

"Yo, sweet tooth, over here," shouted Tyki, beckoning the man to come over and join him on the bench.

"Hmm?" scoffed Skinn before hulking over to join his fellow Exorcists at the bench.

Taking up over half the bench Skinn sat down.

_Skinn Bolic. Age: 23 (1). Innocence: Parasitic-Type, ability to transform into gold metal armour which emits lightning, name: Wrath._

"IDIOT APPRENTICE!" shouted a disembodied voice, "Stop mucking around, you haven't even written yesterday's log."

"Ahahaha, Bookman," mumbled Tyki before being hit by Bookman's flying kick.

"Seeya guys, got work to do," said the Portuguese as he recovered.

"Ahh, well. Bye bye Skinn, see you later," said Rhode as she watched Tyki leave the cafeteria.

"Mmm," growled Skinn.

---

"Hii, BLUE BOMB!"

"RED BOMB!"

"Mou, Jasdero, David, play with me, I'm bored," shouted Rhode as she stood in the half snowing, half burning training room.

"JASDERO, DAVID, PLAY WITH ME," whined the girl.

"Hii, oh it's you Rhode, whadaya want?" replied Jasdero, while David took the chance to point his gun, his Innocence at Jasdero. (2)

"Play with me, I'm bored," whinged Rhode.

"Naa, why don't you play with Millennie, hii?"

"Fine," said Rhode walking off.

"Naaa, David…" said Jasdero before promptly firing his Innocence again, "WHITE BOMB!"

David and Jasdero, the hosts to the only two know twin Innocences. Both taking form of a gun, equipment type, they fire coloured bombs, each colour a different effect. A red bomb would be fire like a blue would be ice.

Both of them wore clothing fit for a punk in a rock concert along with black eye liner. Although being twins it was pretty easy to tell the difference between them; Jasdero had his mouth sewn together and long blond hair while David had black cropped hair and a rather normal appearance compared to his brother.

---

As Rhode walked through the corridors of the Black Order down (3) to the Science Department to find Millennium, yes that was his name, the Head of the Science Department, a rather fat man that adorned a pale yellow overcoat, a top hat that was said to cover up his 'bunny ears' and small glasses that hid inquisitive eyes. To finish of an overly wide grin that seemed impossible to any human in this world. Millennium had an odd personality too, although intrigued by science; he also loved everyone in the Order in a fatherly way. For a fat man he was rather fast on his feet and could be just about anywhere, anytime.

Finally Rhode reached the door to the Science Department opening the door she walked in to find scientists hurrying around the place. Not giving a whim she walked straight through and opened the door to Millennium's private office.

"Millennie, are you busy?" said Rhode in a sugary sweet voice.

"Oh, Rhode, I was just about to call for you, also for now if you want to play then no," replied the fat man that sat at the desk.

"Mou, why n-," began Rhode before being cut off by Millennium.

"Not now, Rhode, I have a mission for you and Lulubell," he said, gesturing to the blond that sat at a plush couch, filing her nails, "It's just south of here, should only take you a day, there's a horde of akuma there, eliminate them and if there is Innocence get it. Oh and you leave today, preferably now."

"Okay, Millennie, but when I come back, we have to play okay?" stated Rhode in a final tone.

"Yes, yes," said Millennium dismissively.

"Let's go Rhode, I fixed the seam of your Exorcist jacket, here," said Lulubell handing over a silver and black coat, who was already wearing hers with a pressed black suit visible underneath.

"Thank you, Lulubell," said Rhode to the woman that was holding out her coat for her.

Straight long blond hair tied in a ponytail on an aristocratically carved face, reading glasses hung from her neck and under her Exorcist coat was a fine ironed business suit.

Flicking her perfectly manicured nails done by her personal maid, who just happened to be much attached and Millennie had no choice but to allow her personal maid, Mimi into the Order as a coffee server in the Science Department, after all with all the work load it was done from the hard working scientists that consumed far too much coffee in a day.

---

Arriving in a small town in southern England, stepping out of the train and walking into the main street brought a sudden hail of akuma bullets upon the two Exorcists.

"Mou, already? So fast," grumbled Rhode, leaping into the air, "Innocence Activate!"

In a flurry a gleaming pointed knife appeared.

Rhode Camelot, 14 years of age, Tyki's adoptive niece, Sheryl's (who was a fine nobleman of Great Brittan and was great friends with Millennium as well as funding the cost for fixing the large amount of buildings destroyed by Skinn's Wrath) adoptive daughter. Centenary's Knives, equipment type, is a Innocence that took form of a knife connected to a string and it had the ability to fly out at an amazingly fast speed.

"Innocence, Activate," shouted Lulubell beside Rhode, "Long sword!"

The right hand of Lulubell became a sword, although it was an arm, the anti-Akuma weapon took substance of a shiny silver metal. Slicing through a Level One and another, there seemed to be no end, one after the other.

At Rhode's side there was no less akuma, once on was destroyed another would replace it.

"Centenary Blade!" she shouted, the single blade flung out and split into a hundred blades, piercing all the Level Ones leaving several Level Twos unscathed from the attack.

As Lulubell's batch cleared up the two joined up and faced the remaining four Level Twos.

"You take those two," said Lulubell gesturing to the two on the right, "And I'll take on these two," she continued, moving towards her enemy.

The two split again, Lulubell flying the sky, finally releasing a stronger power of her Innocence, Transformation. Wings splitting from her back, she flew higher and higher, the two airborne akuma following.

"Kikiki, You're so dead _Exorcist!_" laughed the akuma.

"Annoying," and with that the blonde stabbed the Level Two with a sword transformed hand, "One down, one to go."

Meanwhile back with the Rhode, the two akuma were slowly taunting the girl into a corner. And that was it. Although Centenary Knives were more suited for far of targets, the girl much more preferred close combat.

"Gotcha!"

---

"That should be it," said Rhode meeting with Lulubell who landed gracefully as her Innocence deactivated.

"Mm, now let's check around to see if there is any Innocence around," replied Rhode.

Setting off into the main street they began to ask and look for clues of Innocence.

"Hey, Lulubell, don't you feel that something's watching us," inquired Rhode after another negative result.

"Probably just your imagination, anyway I think there isn't any Innocence here, seeing that there hasn't been any odd phenomena."

"True."

---

"Millennie!" shouted Rhode as soon as they gave in their report for the mission, "Time to play, you promised, play, play!"

"Yes, yes, playtime Rhode," replied the Supervisor.

"Yippee!"

_It's good to be young, although such a young girl already exposed to dangers that would kill a full grown man, it's so sorrowful, making a fourteen year old fight in a war, that damn Vatican, it doesn't give a crap about our Exorcist's does it, they are just tools._

_The Noah's have begun their move, at this rate we only have twenty three exorcists including four Generals with one missing , not seen by the Order for over four years now. It's harsh, a General was killed merely last week, Kevin Yeegar, killed in an oddly artistic fashion, spread eagle hanging in the air, exorcist coat rippling in the breeze._

_Cloud Nine, Winters Sokaro, Froi Tiedoll and _Marian Cross_, we need them back or else we'll be on the losing side of the war. We need more strength to win the war._

_Soon, soon, I should send the Exorcists out to search for their respective Generals, we must win this war for the sake of future generations._

_They are merely children yet, they can do more than me, _though the Millennium as he payed with Rhode, ruffling her hair.

_It'd be nice to be young and a normal child._


End file.
